Su mejor rival
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Capítulos independientes centrados en la rivalidad entre L y Light. Advertencia: Crack y Ooc. Intento de parodia.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata , yo solo soy una aficionada a este fabuloso manga. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de este fanfic. Advertencia: puede tener Ooc y algunas incoherencias.

SU MEJOR RIVAL

Light Yagami se sentía satisfecho. Todo lo que quería finalmente se veía realizado. La palabra de Kira, su palabra era la ley. Era el jefe de policía pero lo más importante era que ya no tenía que preocuparse por quienes consideraba una molestia, L había muerto y Misa estaba de gira. A pesar de que Ren ya no implicaba un problema no podía dejar a Misa, era frustrante el hecho de que a pesar de su inteligencia seguía atado a ella.

Había regresado a la casa después de un largo día de trabajo, ansioso por sentarse frente al televisor para poder ver las noticias, comer unas papas mientras que juzgaba a los criminales… lo normal.

Pero nada resultó como lo esperaba. Cuando llegó a su casa descubrió con terror que no quedaban papas y él no podía juzgar a criminales sin sus papas. Rápidamente tomó su chaqueta y su paraguas. Conseguir esas papas era una prioridad. Además podría comprar unas manzanas para su mas… shinigami compañero, Ryuk el poderoso.

Ni él mismo se lo creía. Su mascota y punto. Después de todo lo alimentaba, lo sacaba a pasear. Ni siquiera podía decir que era poderoso pues era él quien se había quemado la cabeza cuando L estaba vivo y era una amenaza junto a la policía.

_ Light, Light_ lo llamó Ryuk con voz apresurada, debió imaginarlo, después de todo siempre se enteraba cuando salía al supermercado_ vamos por manzanas, deliciosas y jugosas manzanas del mundo humano.

Llevar a Ryuk al supermercado requería de una paciencia sobrehumana. Sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de las manzanas. Debía de usar una de sus miradas más intimidantes la mayoría de veces para que no se comiera todas las manzanas aprovechando que era invisible para la mayoría. En este caso tuvo que usar la #7, una de las más efectivas la cual tampoco en esta ocasión llegó a fallarle.

Después de comprar sus papas y unas cuantas manzanas regresó a su casa. Dispuesto a matar a unos cuantos criminales antes de dormir. Ya se habían terminado las noticias pero todavía podía contar con el internet.

Pero antes de que pudiera cargar la página él llegó de la forma más extraña que pudo pensar. No fue el hecho de que entrara por la ventana lo que lo sorprendió sino el hecho de que estuviera allí cuando se suponía debía estar muerto. Ren lo había matado pero fue por su brillante plan.

_ Hola Light kun_ le dijo con su típica voz y fue en ese momento que lo supo, no era un sueño.

_ ¿Qué haces?

_ Como dulces_ respondió con simplicidad sin dejar su acostumbrada pose.

En ese momento Light notó el peculiar traje de su rival. Era negro, parecía ser una capa y en su espalda llevaba una espada de gran tamaño. Era extraño verlo sin su ropa habitual pero más cuando lo había visto morir en sus brazos, cuando había estado en su funeral.

_ Pero se supone que estás muerto, un shinigami te mató.

_ Y me convertí en hollow_ respondió con su rostro inexpresivo_ luego otro shinigami me mató e irónicamente me convertí en uno

_ ¿Shinigami? _ le dijo Light tratando de aparentar interés mientras escribía el nombre de L en su Death Note, le había costado saber su verdadero nombre incluso después de muerto pero en ese momento supo que había valido la pena revisar el reverso de la ropa interior del detective, debió imaginárselo antes, incluso él tenía esa costumbre, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar el nombre bordado en la ropa interior_ no pareces uno.

_ Soy un tipo diferente de shinigami, Ren usaba la Death Note para matar y adquirir más vida, yo mi Zanpakuto para guiar a las almas plus a la sociedad de almas y encargarme de Hollows.

Los ojos de Light se abrieron como platos al ver la enorme espada del pelinegro. Pero más al ver como no moría a pesar de que habían pasado ya los 40 segundos.

_ Impresionante_ le dijo Light tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_ pero sigo sin saber qué haces aquí, no lo tomes a mal, siempre es bueno ver a un gran amigo.

_ O al mejor rival_ agregó L_ no es necesario que finjas. Ambos sabemos que eres Kira y que el shinigami detrás de ti es el propietario de la Death Note que tienes en tus manos y con la que intentaste matarme.

Light estaba demasiado sorprendido por las palabras de su rival, su mejor rival. Siempre había sido inexpresivo por lo que no podía asegurar que era lo que buscaba. Solo podía estar atento a lo que llegara a pasar, sea lo que fuera era su única opción.

_ Hola Lawliet_ le dijo Ryuk haciéndose notar y tomando la última manzana del tazón.

_ ¿Por qué dices su nombre? _ gritó Light_ creí que no podías ayudarme.

_ No puedo y no lo hago_ respondió Ryuk antes de morder la manzana en su mano_de nada te sirve su nombre, creí haberte dicho que la Death Note solo funcionaba con humanos y que no funciona con shinigamis.

_ Por cierto Ryuk, hace mucho no me llaman por ese nombre, ahora me conocen como Ulquiorra.

_ Nunca perdiste la costumbre de cambiarte de nombres_ respondió Light tratando de sonar tranquilo.

L sonrío satisfecho y aquello aumentó la ira del castaño. Odiaba cuando sus planes no resultaban según lo esperado. Ya no importaba ponerse en evidencia. Su cordura se estaba deshaciendo y nada podía hacer por evitarlo.

Por mucho tiempo Light creyó que su vida era perfecta. Desde el momento en que dio a Ryuzaki por muerto. Lentamente se había ido deshaciendo de las personas que le molestaban, Misa entre ellas aunque era su prometida oficial.

Pero ahora todo había desaparecido súbitamente. Todo su reino estaba por caer y sabía que Ryuk no lo defendería ni haría nada por evitarlo. Probablemente seguiría molesto por no llevarlo al supermercado. Light Yagami moriría solo.

_ He venido por tu alma_ le dijo L_ siéntete orgulloso, es mi primera misión como shinigami.

_ Así es Light_ agregó Ryuk solemnemente_las cosas últimamente se han tornado aburridas y es momento de que terminen. Fue bueno mientras duró, hicimos llevadero nuestro aburrimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata , yo solo soy una aficionada a este fabuloso manga. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea de este fanfic. Advertencia: puede tener Ooc y algunas incoherencias.

SU MEJOR RIVAL

Light Yagami se sentía satisfecho. Todo lo que quería finalmente se veía realizado. La palabra de Kira, su palabra era la ley. Era el jefe de policía pero lo más importante era que ya no tenía que preocuparse por quienes consideraba una molestia, L había muerto y Misa estaba de gira. A pesar de que Ren ya no implicaba un problema no podía dejar a Misa, era frustrante el hecho de que a pesar de su inteligencia seguía atado a ella.

Había regresado a la casa después de un largo día de trabajo, ansioso por sentarse frente al televisor para poder ver las noticias, comer unas papas mientras que juzgaba a los criminales… lo normal.

Pero nada resultó como lo esperaba. Cuando llegó a su casa descubrió con terror que no quedaban papas y él no podía juzgar a criminales sin sus papas. Rápidamente tomó su chaqueta y su paraguas. Conseguir esas papas era una prioridad. Además podría comprar unas manzanas para su mas… shinigami compañero, Ryuk el poderoso.

Ni él mismo se lo creía. Su mascota y punto. Después de todo lo alimentaba, lo sacaba a pasear. Ni siquiera podía decir que era poderoso pues era él quien se había quemado la cabeza cuando L estaba vivo y era una amenaza junto a la policía.

_ Light, Light_ lo llamó Ryuk con voz apresurada, debió imaginarlo, después de todo siempre se enteraba cuando salía al supermercado_ vamos por manzanas, deliciosas y jugosas manzanas del mundo humano.

Llevar a Ryuk al supermercado requería de una paciencia sobrehumana. Sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de las manzanas. Debía de usar una de sus miradas más intimidantes la mayoría de veces para que no se comiera todas las manzanas aprovechando que era invisible para la mayoría. En este caso tuvo que usar la #7, una de las más efectivas la cual tampoco en esta ocasión llegó a fallarle.

Después de comprar sus papas y unas cuantas manzanas regresó a su casa. Dispuesto a matar a unos cuantos criminales antes de dormir. Ya se habían terminado las noticias pero todavía podía contar con el internet.

Pero antes de que pudiera cargar la página él llegó de la forma más extraña que pudo pensar. No fue el hecho de que entrara por la ventana lo que lo sorprendió sino el hecho de que estuviera allí cuando se suponía debía estar muerto. Ren lo había matado pero fue por su brillante plan.

_ Hola Light kun_ le dijo con su típica voz y fue en ese momento que lo supo, no era un sueño.

_ ¿Qué haces?

_ Como dulces_ respondió con simplicidad sin dejar su acostumbrada pose.

En ese momento Light notó el peculiar traje de su rival. Era negro, parecía ser una capa y en su espalda llevaba una espada de gran tamaño. Era extraño verlo sin su ropa habitual pero más cuando lo había visto morir en sus brazos, cuando había estado en su funeral.

_ Pero se supone que estás muerto, un shinigami te mató.

_ Y me convertí en hollow_ respondió con su rostro inexpresivo_ luego otro shinigami me mató e irónicamente me convertí en uno

_ ¿Shinigami? _ le dijo Light tratando de aparentar interés mientras escribía el nombre de L en su Death Note, le había costado saber su verdadero nombre incluso después de muerto pero en ese momento supo que había valido la pena revisar el reverso de la ropa interior del detective, debió imaginárselo antes, incluso él tenía esa costumbre, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar el nombre bordado en la ropa interior_ no pareces uno.

_ Soy un tipo diferente de shinigami, Ren usaba la Death Note para matar y adquirir más vida, yo mi Zanpakuto para guiar a las almas plus a la sociedad de almas y encargarme de Hollows.

Los ojos de Light se abrieron como platos al ver la enorme espada del pelinegro. Pero más al ver como no moría a pesar de que habían pasado ya los 40 segundos.

_ Impresionante_ le dijo Light tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo_ pero sigo sin saber qué haces aquí, no lo tomes a mal, siempre es bueno ver a un gran amigo.

_ O al mejor rival_ agregó L_ no es necesario que finjas. Ambos sabemos que eres Kira y que el shinigami detrás de ti es el propietario de la Death Note que tienes en tus manos y con la que intentaste matarme.

Light estaba demasiado sorprendido por las palabras de su rival, su mejor rival. Siempre había sido inexpresivo por lo que no podía asegurar que era lo que buscaba. Solo podía estar atento a lo que llegara a pasar, sea lo que fuera era su única opción.

_ Hola Lawliet_ le dijo Ryuk haciéndose notar y tomando la última manzana del tazón.

_ ¿Por qué dices su nombre? _ gritó Light_ creí que no podías ayudarme.

_ No puedo y no lo hago_ respondió Ryuk antes de morder la manzana en su mano_de nada te sirve su nombre, creí haberte dicho que la Death Note solo funcionaba con humanos y que no funciona con shinigamis.

_ Por cierto Ryuk, hace mucho no me llaman por ese nombre, ahora me conocen como Ulquiorra.

_ Nunca perdiste la costumbre de cambiarte de nombres_ respondió Light tratando de sonar tranquilo.

L sonrío satisfecho y aquello aumentó la ira del castaño. Odiaba cuando sus planes no resultaban según lo esperado. Ya no importaba ponerse en evidencia. Su cordura se estaba deshaciendo y nada podía hacer por evitarlo.

Por mucho tiempo Light creyó que su vida era perfecta. Desde el momento en que dio a Ryuzaki por muerto. Lentamente se había ido deshaciendo de las personas que le molestaban, Misa entre ellas aunque era su prometida oficial.

Pero ahora todo había desaparecido súbitamente. Todo su reino estaba por caer y sabía que Ryuk no lo defendería ni haría nada por evitarlo. Probablemente seguiría molesto por no llevarlo al supermercado. Light Yagami moriría solo.

_ He venido por tu alma_ le dijo L_ siéntete orgulloso, es mi primera misión como shinigami.

_ Así es Light_ agregó Ryuk solemnemente_las cosas últimamente se han tornado aburridas y es momento de que terminen. Fue bueno mientras duró, hicimos llevadero nuestro aburrimiento.


End file.
